Love, Hurt, Baby?
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Miroku and Koga get together in the worst possible way, but something great comes from it. WARNING: YAOI & ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Miroku-x-Kouga love plots! My favorite pairing! In this story there will be YAOI! Meaning Mature sex between Man-x-Demon Man. Yum.**

**Anywho~ I do NOT own anyone or anything from the anime/manga InuYasha. Sadly. The story is rated M for Man Sex. Please reveiw and enjoy! Danke.**

**WARNING: YAOI & SUGGESTIVE THEMES. (RAPE, ABUSE, AND DIRTY DIRTY SEX)**

* * *

**Baby Stories**

"WHAT?" Everyone had shouted at once do to the monks words. Honestly though, who would have EVER guessed, right? Miroku was a man and quite the skirt chaser or so he had made it seem. Hey sure this kind of thing was known of in the Demon life style for males, but a human male? No.

"Did you hit your head? There is NO WAY that can be true Miroku." The demon slayer spoke with a knowing tone, but her face still wore a shocked and unbelieveing look. She shook her head and glanced about to the others in the group as if for support.

"She has a point. I mean Have any of you ever heard of this happening to a male?" Kagome asked more so to Inuyasha then anyone else. His dog like ears twitched slightly as he thought. He shook his head, but leveled his eyes on the monk. "Are you positive you are?"

"Okay okay okay. First off, NO, I didn't hit my head. Second, just because YOU haven't heard of it happening doesn't mean it can't and Lastly, yes, I am absolutely positive." Miroku unconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist and pouted slightly.

It all made sense now. The strange behavior changes that had slowly began to make themselves more and more obvious. Increased appetite, moody attitude, tired all the time, but still? Could Miroku really be pregnant? Everyone was thinking the same thing. Surely. They glanced between one another and back to the monk who's eyes were glued to the ground he sat on.

"Do..you know whose it is?" The question was an innocent thing to ask anyone, but the look in the monk's eyes made Inuyasha's ears fall flat on his head. "It's mine." Everyone turned and locked their eyes with those of the wolf demon behind. He was leant against a tree with narrow eyes. Miroku whimpered under the gaze of the wolf.

Sango was the only only who ignored Koga almost completely. She heard his voice, but she was too far shocked to move. To do anything, but stare at the monk before her that she thought onced loved her as much as she did.

"Koga? Koga. KOGA! You have been fucking Koga!? What about me? What anout us! How LONG as THIS been going on?" She was on her feet now. Hovering over the monk with a glare no human or demon alike could match. Miroku refused to meet her gaze and stomped away from the clearing that they had been camping in. Kagome glanced between the slayer and monk before trailing after the other fleaing to the woods.

Koga turned to the "Mutt" who was still siting with the small fox perched on his shoulder. Their eyes met. "Well?" Koga shot a short glance to his apparent mate before turning back to the hanyo. "Well what?"

"Well, how long HAS this been going on?" Now it was Miroku's turn to look between the other to men. "After you killed Naruku. At the party that old priestess threw in her villiage. I was drunk, but..he wasn't." Koga looked to Miroku and and slowly made his way to his side. The wolf sat beside the monk.

"To be honest, I pretty much forced him." At the wolf's words Miroku pulled his knees to his chest to rest his head upon them. He began thinking back to that night.

* * *

He pushed the wolf off him into the wall. Gasping he glanced about wondering if the others had heard the commotion before turning back to Koga. "What the hell are you doing? Shouldn't you be tring to make out with Kagome and not me?"

"Like I would want a woman like that? Besides I can smell you. Your not the slut you make yourself out to be." Koga was smirking as he apporached the monk. He was drunk, but he was still aware enough of his surroundings to understand what he was trying to do. Though that didn't mean he could control himself.

"Smell me? What the hell are you talking about?" Miroku knew he what Koga was getting at. He was a virgin. He knew he 'acted' like a slut even if he wasn't, but it still stung to be called one. "And all you do is chase after Kagome. Now she isn't worth shit to you all of sudden?"

"She only wants that 'mutt.' Not me. Even if she acted like it from time to time." He paused his apporach and glance to the doors aside them both and back to Miroku. "Besides I've seen the way you stare at me. Your a good little peeping tom ya know, but I'm a demon and that horny scent you let off gives you away."

He slammed his hand to the wall beside Miroku's head. The monk made a move to the left, but koga's free hand gripped his chin tightly. "Now now, don't run. I just wanna play a little. I won't bite too hard." He attempted to lock his lips upon the monks, but failed as said monk jerked his head to the side. Koga tightened his grip on Miroku's chin and jerked him closer.

"Now don't be a tease." Before Miroku could say a word he found the wolf's tongue deep in his throat. His hands instantly shot to Koga's shoulders in an attempt to push him of, though he was no match for the demon's strengthen. Koga's hands worked Miroku's robes of with practiced eased, leaving the monk in only his leggings with his robes left draped about his elbows.

When the wolf finally released his lips from the monks, they were both gasping for breath. Miroku more than Koga. Taking avantage of his weaked pray, Koga picked the monk up and over his shoulder and jumped him on the beding in the back of the room. Before Miroku could move he was forced on his stomach as his leggings and robes were complete removed from his body.

Miroku turned over and stared at the wolf. He was to shocked by everything that was happening and the speed of these events weren't helping him either. As Koga closed the small space between the two Miroku backed up and rised his hands causing the wolf to stop momentarily.

"Wait, wait, wait! Look, Koga, you're drunk. I'm sure you don't wanna do this. Atleast with me." Koga nealt down and reached for the monk's legs. Grabbing the left one, he yanked Miroku onto his back and under him. "You can fight me and make me hurt you or you can let me take you gently. Your choice."

Miroku stared at Koga. He knew he couldn't fight him and if he tried to yell he would either cover his mouth or force that tongue down his throat again. After a short moment Miroku turned his head away from the wolf and spread his legs. As he felt Kogas hands run from his knees to his waist, he shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

**BLAM! End of Chapter 1. This 'scene' shall pick up on this lovely spot in Chapter 2. Speaking of Chapter 2, will Sango still be worked up about losing the heart of the Monk she loves so much? Has she even lost his heart? How will Koga's tribe feel about His 'mates' condition? Find out soon! **

***PLEASE REVIEW***


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter Two) Miroku-x-Kouga love plots! My favorite pairing! In this story there will be YAOI! Meaning Mature sex between Man-x-Demon Man. Yum.**

**Anywho~ I do NOT own anyone or anything from the anime/manga InuYasha. Sadly. The story is rated M for Man Sex. Please reveiw and enjoy! Danke.**

**WARNING: YAOI & SUGGESTIVE THEMES. (RAPE, ABUSE, AND DIRTY DIRTY SEX)**

* * *

**Baby Stories: What Happens Next**

He was shaking. He was scared and excited. Miroku had been wanting to feel Kougas' touch. Just not like this. He could feel tears burning behind his eyes. The wolf demons hands crept higher up his thigh until he was lightly storking the monks member.

Kouga enjoyed every wimper the smaller human let out those lushes lips. His mind was hazy and he felt dizzy. His member ached with a slight pain. Tired of waiting, Kouga pressed his 'head' at the monks entrance.

Hands shot to Kougas stomach. He glanced down at the monk. He was trempling greatly and tears were building in his eyes. Just waiting to spill over. His hands fell between his bent, spread legs. As if attempting to cover himself while stop the wolf from entering him. A soft please, softer than a whisper, passed the monks lips.

Kouga knelt down to the monks ear and licked him before brining his eyes to Miroku. The wolf said nothing, but wore a small smile. He locked his mouth on the monks and as his tongue pressed against the smaller man below him, Kouga slamed his cock to the hilt into the the monk.

Mirokus hands shot from Kougas stomach to his hips. His nails digging into the demons skin. His scream stayed trapped in his throat while his tongue danced with Kougas. His tears now staining cheeks that were once so dry.

Kouga let out a low growl of pleasure. The monks was so tight. Unlike any woman he had been with in his life. the wolf felt as if he stayed in the monk much longer he would burst. Maybe he was too drunk. kouga shook the thought away and attempted to focus on the pleasure.

The monk was beginning to feel wet and Kouga could smell the scent of blood mixed with tears and sweat. It was faint, but there. The wolf began to slow his heated pace and he once again lowered his body against the monks.

Mirokus bottom lip was bleeding. He had been biting it to push back his crys of pain and pleasure. He soon felt the wolf demon against his body completely and without thought, Miroku wrapped his arms around Kougas neck. Pulling the demon, just slightly, closer.

Koga softly shushed the monk and brought his hand down between their two bodies. Wrapping his hand around Mirokus member, Kouga began a slowly stroking the 'once limp cock. Soon his hand and thrusts were in match and the two were panting heavily.

Miroku's mind was a blur. The only thing he could focus on was the pleasure. His pain long since forgotten. As the monk released, he felt himself being filled.

* * *

**End of chapter two. YES! I know its uber short, but deal. I have the blue screen of death on my lap top and a 3 yr old running around the house. PLEASE REVIEW tho.**

**Chapter three coming soon...promise**


End file.
